


Angelnapping

by schnaf



Series: Valentinstagsallerlei [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Für ihr Valentinstagsdate hat Clemens etwas ganz besonderes geplant. Doch dann wird sein bester Freund Engel entführt.
Relationships: René Adler/Clemens Fritz
Series: Valentinstagsallerlei [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Angelnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Schon seit Jahren plane ich, am Valentinstag ein paar Geschichten zu veröffentlichen. Nun ist es endlich soweit - nun habe ich endlich daran gedacht \o/ Hier gibt es heute also drei Geschichten, die noch auf meiner Festplatte herumlungerten.
> 
> Den Anfang macht eine Geschichte aus dem Jahr 2014 und wir greifen damit gleich mal ganz tief in die Sentimentalitätskiste... Wie so viele meiner alten One Shots war auch dieser ein Beitrag zu einem Wichtelprojekt.

In der Küche duftet es schon nach Essen - Clemens erkennt nicht, nach was genau, aber es riecht ziemlich gut. Er tritt hinter René, der am Herd steht und etwas anbrät. Kleine Fleischstückchen, wie er jetzt sieht.

"Na? Alles klar bei dir?"

René brummt, als sich seine Hand unter sein T-Shirt schiebt.

"Lass das lieber, sonst muss ich dich sofort vernaschen. Und dann verbrennt das Fleisch."

Gut, dann halt nicht. Clemens legt seine Hand wieder auf das T-Shirt.

"Sonst alles klar?"  
"Perfekt. Und bei dir?"  
"Mh."

Er wünschte, er könnte auch behaupten, dass bei ihm alles perfekt ist. Aber… Nun ja. Ist es nicht.

Jedes Jahr feiern René und er am Valentinstag. Sie kaufen sich nicht etwa Rosen - auch wenn hin und wieder eine den Weg zu ihnen findet - oder Pralinen. Sie feiern ihre Liebe. Den ganzen Tag über verwöhnen sie sich, wenn sie irgendwelche Termine haben, feiern sie zumindest am Abend, dafür aber umso intensiver.  
Heute ist ein Abendfeier-Valentinstag. Und er hat sich etwas besonderes ausgedacht.

"Nicht gut?"  
"Geht so. Engel ist noch nicht da."  
"Er liegt doch gut in der Zeit, oder?"  
"Mh. Mach’ mir trotzdem Sorgen."

Seine Vorbereitungen für ihren Valentinstag sind soweit abgeschlossen. Zumindest kann er momentan nichts mehr tun - den wichtigsten Teil seiner Vorbereitungen hat nämlich Engel. Sein bester Freund ist jetzt auf dem Weg zu ihnen, um ihm etwas vorbeizubringen.  
René weiß noch nicht, was es sein wird. Aber den Teil mit Engel weiß er.

"Dann funk’ ihn doch mal an. Bevor du vor lauter Nervosität… mein Essen aufisst."

Mit dem Kochlöffel schlägt er auf Clemens’ Finger. Schmollend zieht er seine Hand aus dem Brotkorb zurück.

"Das ist nur Brot."  
"Selbstgebackenes Brot."  
"Oh. Das wusste ich nicht."  
"Ja, ja. Ist gut. Jetzt funk’ ihn an."

Clemens gehorcht. Er geht etwas zur Seite, dann zieht er sein Handy aus der Tasche und ruft Engel an. Der geht schon nach dem ersten Klingeln an sein Handy.

"Hallo Clemens, was gibt’s?"

Klingt nicht so, als gäbe es irgendwelche Probleme. Erleichtert streicht Clemens sich durch die Haare.

"Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Bist du auf dem Weg?"  
"Jaaa, kein Ding! Ich bin schon unterwegs! Ich sitze gerade im Taxi und den Ring habe ich auch dabei! Habe alle Angaben überprüft - ist wirklich der Hochkaräter, den du haben wolltest, Goldanteil, Farbe und Größe passt auch. Nobles Teil, mein Lieber. Ist jeden Cent wert - auch wenn es ziemlich viele Cents waren."

Klingt wirklich sehr gut. Gäbe es Schwierigkeiten, hätte Engel ihn abgewimmelt.

"Dann ist ja gut."  
"Ja, kein Grund zur… Müssen wir wirklich hier lang?"

Ganz leise hört Clemens die Stimme des Taxifahrers.

"Ja, hier ist richtig. Ist Abkürzung. Da vorne Stau."  
"Achso, alles klar. Ich kenn’ mich hier nicht so gut aus. Also, Clemens, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle. In einer Viertelstunde bin ich da. Beherrsche dich solange und vernasche deinen Freund noch nicht, okay?"

Grinsend beendet Clemens das Telefonat, dann geht er wieder zu René hinüber, der inzwischen Gemüse schält.

"Und? Wie geht’s dem Engel?"  
"Alles wunderbar. Er sagt, in einer Viertelstunde schlägt er hier auf."  
"Passt gut. Essen ist in ‘ner halben Stunde fertig, denke ich."

Clemens küsst René auf den Hals, dann verlässt er ihn. Jetzt steht mal wieder ein Rundgang durch ihre gemeinsame Wohnung an, auch wenn er schon weiß, dass alles so aufgeräumt ist, wie es sein sollte.

Genau eine Viertelstunde später steht er vor der Haustüre. Doch kein Taxi weit und breit in Sicht.  
Nun ja, so genau kann Engel das ja auch nicht sagen. Also setzt er sich auf die Bank vor dem Haus und wartet.

Fünf Minuten vergehen, keine Spur von Engel.  
Zehn Minuten vergehen, nicht einmal eine Nachricht von Engel.  
Fünfzehn Minuten vergehen, er sitzt immer noch auf der Bank und starrt in die Ferne.

Nach 20 Minuten geht die Haustüre auf und René kommt heraus.

"Ist er noch nicht da?"

Das schlechte Gefühl in seinem Magen wird noch stärker. Sieht immer mehr danach aus, dass seine Überraschung platzt.  
Planmäßig durchführen kann er sie auf jeden Fall nicht mehr.

"Neee."  
"Dann steht er garantiert im Stau."  
"Aber dann hätte er mir geschrieben."  
"Hast du ihn noch mal angerufen?"

Eine gute Idee. Inzwischen ist Engel so spät dran, dass er ruhig anrufen kann.  
Doch an Engels Handy geht nur seine Mailbox. Er hat sein Handy ausgeschaltet.

Das teilt er René mit.

"Akku leer?"  
"Kann schon sein."

Ja, das kann wirklich sein. Trotzdem sieht er langsam all seine Felle davon schwimmen.  
Renés Hand auf seinem Rücken beruhigt ihn etwas. Seine Überraschung eilt ja nicht. Er hat René noch den ganzen Abend bei sich.

"Wollen wir rein gehen? Das Essen ist fertig."

Clemens stimmt zu. Und mit dem Betreten der Wohnung versucht er, Engel zu verdrängen. Jetzt ist erst einmal Pärchenzeit.

Sein Freund hat nicht etwa gekocht. Er hat ein Traummenü gezaubert, das es Clemens leicht macht, nicht mehr an Engel und seine Überraschung zu denken. Stattdessen genießt er das Essen, den von ihm ausgesuchten Wein und Renés Anwesenheit.

Doch trotz aller Brillanz ist auch dieses Essen irgendwann zu Ende. Und kaum ist sein Teller und sein Glas leer, kommen die Gedanken an Engel zurück.

"Engel ist immer noch nicht da."

Das war gewissermaßen auch eine Entschuldung, um ein Blick auf sein Handy werfen zu können. Immer noch keine Meldung von Engel.

Auch René wird allmählich unruhig. Er legt seine Hand auf Clemens’ und tätschelt sie leicht.

"Nichts?"  
"Nein."

Clemens’ Blick fällt auf die Uhr. Engel ist jetzt schon knapp zwei Stunden zu spät dran. In der Zeit hätte er auch hierher laufen können.

"Wollen wir… ihn suchen oder so? Seine Strecke abklappern?"  
"Wäre super."

Also stehen sie auf - aufräumen können sie morgen noch, wenn nicht mehr Valentinstag ist -, ziehen sich Jacken und Schuhe an und verlassen die Wohnung. Zu Fuß laufen sie den Weg, den Engel mit dem Taxi gefahren sein müsste.  
Als sie die Mitte der Strecke erreicht haben und immer noch keine Spur von Engel haben, klingelt sein Handy. Im Display steht Engels Name.

"Endlich!"

Sofort nimmt er das Telefonat an.

"Engel, wo bist du?"

Doch die Stimme - das Lachen - am anderen Ende der Leitung gehört nicht zu Clemens.

"Dein Freund ist hier bei uns. Und wenn du ihn wiedersehen willst, hörst du mir jetzt ganz genau zu."

Clemens erstarrt.  
Das… Das ist kein Spaß. Das ist viel zu realistisch.  
Engel wurde entführt.

René interpretiert seinen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck ansatzweise richtig. Er deutet auf das Handy, erinnert Clemens so daran, dass er den Lautsprecher aktiviert.  
Verdammt. Da ist irgendjemand, der Engel in seiner Gewalt hat. Er muss etwas tun.

"Wie kann ich wissen, dass ihr ihn wirklich habt?"

Wieder das Lachen. Darauf folgt ein Schrei - ganz eindeutig Engels Stimme. Dieser wird jedoch schnell wieder erstickt.  
Scheiße. Die haben ihn wirklich. Die haben wirklich Engel entführt.

Renés Arm legt sich um seine Schultern, er schweigt. Ist wahrscheinlich besser so, wenn die Entführer nichts von ihm wissen.

"Und? Wie sieht es aus? Hörst du jetzt zu?"  
"Ja…"

Etwas anderes bleibt ihm wohl nicht übrig.

"Also, wenn du ihn wiedersehen willst, bekommen wir eine Mille. Cash. Bar auf die Kralle. Kapiert?"  
"Eine Million Euro?"  
"Tu’ nicht so. Wer einen so teuren Ring kaufen kann, kann auch ‘ne Mille locker machen. Den Ring behalten wir übrigens auch."

Jetzt ist ihm noch mehr zum Heulen zumute. Diese Schweine haben nicht nur seinen besten Freund entführt, sie wollen auch seinen Ring klauen. Den Ring, mit dem er René einen Heiratsantrag machen wollte.

René zieht ihn noch fester an sich. Verdammt, er braucht diesen Ring. Und er braucht Engel. Und er will keine Million zahlen.  
Auf einen Schlag denkt er völlig klar. Die Fakten stehen fest - er weiß, was er selbst will, er weiß, was die Entführer wollen. Jetzt muss er schauen, dass er seine Ziele durchsetzt.  
Und… Bluffen. Viel bluffen. Er braucht noch Informationen.

"Kann ich erst Engel sehen?"

Wieder das Lachen.

"Natürlich nicht. Du kommst auf direktem Wege mit dem Geld hierher - ohne Polizei, sonst mache ich deinen Freund um einen Kopf kürzer. Ecke…"

Er nennt zwei Straßen, die Clemens vage bekannt vorkommen. Dann legt er auf.  
Mit zitternden Händen schiebt Clemens sein Handy in die Hosentasche.

"Hast du einen Plan?"

Nein, hat er noch nicht. Aber er formt sich langsam.

"Ich schaue mir als erstes Engel an."

Von René kommt kein Widerspruch. Also laufen sie los, zu der genannten Adresse. Und dort, in der sonst menschenleeren Straße, liegt Engel gefesselt am Boden.

"Engel!"

Clemens stürzt auf ihn zu. Doch er erreicht ihn nicht. Bevor er bei ihm ankommt, packen ihn zwei riesige Hände an den Handgelenken und halten ihn fest.

Das war abzusehen. Trotzdem braucht er jetzt erst einmal einen neuen Plan.

Aus dem Schatten tritt ein weiterer Mann, hinter ihm kommt ein dritter, der René in den Schwitzkasten genommen hat.  
Sein Herz rutscht ihm in die Hose.

"Wo ist mein Geld?"

Der Mann, der auf ihn zukommt, ist wohl der Boss und die anderen beiden seine Bodyguards. Wäre Engel nicht gefesselt, wäre es ein mehr oder weniger gerechtes Drei gegen drei.

"An einem sicheren Ort."

Er weiß selbst nicht, woher er diesen Mut nimmt.

Wieder ertönt das höhnische Lachen vom Telefon.

"Dann willst du also…"

Der Chef fährt sich mit der Handkante über den Hals und nickt anschließend zu Engel. Doch darauf kann Clemens nicht achten - sein Blick ist auf das Stück nackte Brust gerichtet, das die Todesgeste frei gelegt hat.  
Dort glänzt nämlich etwas. Ein Ring.  
Sein Ring.

Und plötzlich bricht die ganze Wut aus ihm heraus. Diese Schweine haben seinen besten Freund entführt, gefesselt und in irgendeiner Gasse auf den Boden geworfen, außerdem drohen sie jetzt damit, ihn umzubringen. Sie haben seinen Freund, seine große Liebe, in seiner Gewalt - er hört ihn würgen. Nebenbei haben sie seinen Verlobungsring gestohlen und der Chef der Bande hat ihn sich um den Hals gehängt.  
Hätte er sich ihn an den Finger gesteckt, hätte er ihn umgebracht. So…

Mit der Kraft, die durch seinen Wutausbruch freigesetzt wird, schafft er irgendwie, sich aus den Armen des Bodyguards zu winden. Er schreit, tritt, zappelt und kaum hat er einen Arm befreit, schlägt er wild um sich. Er ist erfolgreich - der Bodyguard lässt ihn kurz los.

Clemens ist Profisportler. Ihm reicht ‘kurz’. Mit einem Satz ist er außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

Der Chef sieht ihn spöttisch an.

"Ah, mutig, mutig."

Clemens’ Wut steigt weiter. Er ist nicht annähernd das kleine Kind, als das ihn dieser Typ behandelt. Er ist über 30 und steht mit beiden Beinen im Leben. Das lässt er sich nicht von irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Diebesbande kaputt machen.

"Ja. Mutig."

Mit diesen Worten greift er an. Im Laufen schnappt er sich einen Stein, der auf dem Boden liegt und den er vorher, während er in den Armen seines Bodyguards hing, schon gesehen hat.  
Und dann geht alles erschreckend schnell. Er stürmt auf den Chef der Bande, die sein Leben kaputt machen will, zu, lässt einen markerschütternden Schrei los und zieht ihm den Stein über seinen Kopf.  
Sogar er selbst ist davon überrascht, dass der Mann ohne Gegenwehr bewusstlos auf den Boden sackt.

Das ist genug für seine Bodyguards. Clemens bekommt gerade noch mit, wie der eine René loslässt, dann rennen sie davon. Der Stein, den Clemens dem Mann hinterher wirft, der seinen Freund gehalten hat, streift ihn an der Schulter, hält sie jedoch nicht auf.

Er fühlt sich wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Vor ihm der bewusstlose Bandit, dann die Flüchtlinge…  
Seine Beine zittern, als er einen Schritt auf den Bewusstlosen zugeht und ihm seine Kette vom Hals reißt.

Endlich hält er seinen Verlobungsring in der Hand.

Clemens dreht sich zu René um, der zwar etwas blass, aber erleichtert hinter ihm steht.

"Clemens, das war…"  
"René, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Oder… Dich etwas fragen."

Er hat keine Zeit mehr. Er kann sich nicht mehr loben lassen. Jetzt muss er diese Frage loswerden.  
Mit dem Blick fest auf seinen Freund gerichtet, geht er vor ihm auf die Knie, dann greift er nach seiner Hand.

"René, willst du mich heiraten?"

Den Heiratsantrag hat er sowieso geplant. Aber der Überfall hat ihm gezeigt, wie sehr er René heiraten möchte. Am liebsten würde er ihn sofort heiraten - er fragt sich, warum er sich so viel Zeit gelassen hat.

René grinst immer noch. Sanft drückt er seine Hand.

"Klar! Oh, ja, ich will. Ich will."

Sie strahlen sich an, sind völlig in ihrer eigenen Welt. Zumindest solange, bis aus der Ecke ein wütendes “Hey!” ertönt.  
Sofort wenden sie sich beide dem Störenfried zu. Es ist Engel, der es geschafft hat, sich von seinem Knebel zu befreien.

"Ist ja schön, dass ihr jetzt verlobt seid. Glückwunsch und so. Aber… Könntet ihr mich jetzt endlich losbinden?"


End file.
